Flaps
Flaps is a character of HTFF. Bio Flaps is a green-yellow duck who is actually a war veteran but still thinks himself inside the war time. He wears a war helmet(that covers his whole eyes) with the chin strap is not fastened. His helmet also seems to be damaged a little. Flaps is mostly appears as a war veteran, just like Flippy and other veterans. He truly loyal with his teammates and tries his best to not disappoint them. He loves to take an order and also even forcing people to gives him an order for him. He is not a lazy type character who always relax. Even though he is a war veteran, Flaps still stupidly thinks he is still inside war or in war age. This makes most of his activities are very aggressive and intense. Flaps does not have PTSD as like most war veterans have since he still thinks he inside the war. He also do the orders that given to him in soldier ways. Flaps also seems to be a stupid person and lacks of common sense, even as a soldier. This will absolutely mess up when his stupidity and his thinking he is still inside the war combined. He takes the order, but he actually don't know how to do it and do it in his soldier ways. Flaps will not see the mistakes he made since his helmet covers his whole eyes. Flaps will always salute when he thinks he "succeed" over something. Due his helmet covers his whole eyes, he will never think and see the mess. Flaps seems easily do the task without seeing anything, but with very wrong way. He will not flips out, but his stupidity leads him into many deaths. Episodes Starring *Duck Private *Pain-Ball *Dodgemauled *Crawl Under *Bugs of War *Snowball Kringle *Doe, Oh Deer! Featuring *Out of Focus *Garden of Shame *Behind the Stage *You'll Be Gruesome Wrong *Domain Game System *Beak Out of Turn Appearance *Crime Does Pay Deaths #Behind the Stage - Smashed by a swinging metal bar. #You'll Be Gruesome Wrong - Crushed by a viking ship. #Domain Game System - Crushed by an arcade machine. #Beak Out of Turn - Crushed by a coconut tree. Injuries # Dodgemauled - Hit by falling rocks and rubble. # Pain-Ball - Injured by the massive wave, and crushed by Niya. Kill Count *Scotty - 1 ("Duck Private" along with Lumpy) *Snappy - 1 ("Duck Private" along with Gator) *Snapshot - 1 ("Out of Focus") *Flippy - 1 ("Garden of Shame") *Shiny Twinkle - 1 ("Behind the Stage") *Dj - 1 ("Behind the Stage") *Jerky - 1 ("Dodgemauled") *Flynn - 1 ("Dodgemauled") *Binky - 1 ("Dodgemauled") *Party Freak - 1 ("Dodgemauled") *Ellie - 1 ("Dodgemauled") *Chaffy - 1 ("Pain-Ball") *Shifty - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Lifty - 1 ("Crime Does Pay") *Salvia - 1 ("Crawl Under") *Senior - 1 ("You'll Be Gruesome Wrong") *Pesto - 1 ("Bugs of War" along with Crunchy) *Needley - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Queenie - 1 ("Bugs of War" along with Needley) *Beetles - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Grubbie - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Crimson - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Glow - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Hercules - 1 ("Bugs of War") *Jeni - 1 ("Snowball Kringle") *Walter - 1 ("Snowball Kringle") *Paws - 1 ("Snowball Kringle" along with Walter) *Timber - 1 ("Snowball Kringle") *Kibble - 1 ("Domain Game System") *Others - 1+ (mutated bugs in "Bugs of War") *Doe - 1 ("Doe, Oh Deer!" along with Buckley) Trivia *Flaps lose the tiebreaker with Glow in the first round VoD: The Next. Both of them got 7 votes before the tiebreaker and losing to Glow with total ratio 14-10. Flaps then won the second round with the ratio 8-2, beating the last character. *Flaps is not blind, just the oversized helmet covers his eyes. *Since he might can't see anything, he will always mistakes some stuff as weapons and war things. *Flaps might has permanent injuries inside his helmet, as the helmet shown a little damaged. *'Running gag': Trumpet sound always plays everytime Flaps salutes. **Also everytime Flaps dies, a white flag will appears out of nowhere. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Ducks Category:Birds Category:Green Characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who won Vote or Die Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:Male Characters Category:Season 91 Introductions Category:Military Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Not Free to Ship